Dead Love
by Hunter-Eve-Storm
Summary: Nina Qajar is a young woman with a bad past. Friends with Ada Wong since childhood, Nina was always shy. So now that she's been thrust onto a game show (Ashley's version of 'The Bachelor for Leon), she has to do her best to not breakdown. LeonxOC and somewhat onesided WeskerxOC


**Bachelor Leon**

_Prologue_

**Me: Old idea never really got around to writing. Should be a relatively short story. **

**Well then, everyone applaud Leon! *claps as many follow suit***

**Leon: *walks into the room* Well, hello everyone.**

**Me: Sooo, yea here's the story… Only saying disclaimer this once! I don't own Resident Evil or it's characters.**

**Leon: *watches me* Yea…**

**Me: *kisses him* Mine!~**

**-(^.^)-**

The Ravenette yawns, stretching herself out in bed. A low groan emerges from her throat as she presses against her lower back, turns back her shoulders, and leans back, popping between her shoulders, and mid-back. A content sigh leaves her, as her eyes open to show bright, almost glowing silver-blue eyes. A ivory colored hand, reaches up to brush hair out of her face. It moves the dark hair behind her left ear, to show an even paler, puckered scar going from her left temple to her chin.

Those eyes, scan the room as she goes to get out of her bed. She leaves the bed clothes grabbing her, cell phone just before it starts to ring. The cell slides out, a bit looking like a sort of hologram projector. As she holds it, the cell starts to ring, and unlike some people hers is playing music. The song, that's playing, makes her do a face palm so hard it leaves her forehead red. She looks at the picture, it shows a young Asian woman with a short, dark brown bob, hair cut. She had dark, seemingly endless black eyes, her name, Ada. A smile comes across her face as she answers, stopping the song _You are so Sexy by, French Affair_.

"Moshe, moshe, Ada?" The raven haired woman's voice comes out, low and smooth, sexy. Her voice was quiet alluring, to most who heard it.

"Hey, how've you been Nina? Wesker and I are coming to give you an early birthday present!~" Ada's voice comes out light, and kind of to sweet. To sweet in Nina's opinion.

Silver-blue eyes flash, "What is your crazy mind cooking up? And Wesker? Seriously, why the hell are you bringing that dick along?" The woman's voice is sharp and to the point, as she asks that.

A male's voice comes over the line sounding hurt, "Aww, I heard that Ms. Qajar, why be mean?" Nina glares at the cell scream, she can see Wesker, and the smirk on his face.

Her middle finger comes up, "I've never liked you, and never will, so why don't you stop trying? It's just a waste of your time," Arms cross over her ample chest. The scream is still pointed at her face, all that covered her sweating body was a large shirt, and underwear. Once they were off the phone she planned on showering.

"Aww, but Nina, I thought I told you, I'm the only one who's able to appreciate your true beauty," Comes Wesker's quick reply, eyes glowing red behind his glasses.

The pale woman's, frown deepens, "Well, Albert, I'm afraid I don't like assholes, who kill people for fun." Her hair falls into her face, eyes darken as she glares through it at the screen, "Ada, you have a key, as always. Now, I'm hanging up the go bath. Wesker needs to leave me and go bug Chris, or whatever the male's name is he's into." With that she hangs up the cell and puts it into the nightstand.

Nina walks into her closet, it's not overly big. But it is filled with clothes. Part of them are actually Ada's who sometimes spends the night. The two had been friends since childhood, when Ada was a younger geeky child that was picked on. The two had been neighbors, and even though Nina was extremely shy, she still protected the younger girl. Back then, Nina had, had two brothers whom she hung out with a lot. They were older than her, but treated her like one of the boys. Around anyone but them she was extremely quiet and shy. Yet she was, and has always been stronger than her looks dictate others to believe.

Back then, Ada was picked on by the other students, so she walked up behind the girl and glared at them. For some reason her quietness, was intimidating to the boys and girls. It was a bit different for her now though, she was still rather quiet and shy, just not as bad. Not to mention Ada, could more than take care of herself, while Nina seemed to be stalked by the large and sexy blonde Albert Wesker. She'd never tell him, he's attractive though, because it'd go straight to his overly large head.

Another sigh leaves the raven haired 34 year old, as she heads into the bathroom carrying clothes. While walking in she flips on a radio, the song _Who's That Girl by, Guy Sebastian ft. Eve_ played, being first on her play list. The woman begins humming, as she turns on the water running a bath. Her eyes dance as the tub starts filling, while she dances, stripping out of her clothes. She laughs, eyes dancing as she moves singing with the music. A grin, covers her face as she falls to the ground laughing hard. Taking her hair out of a braid, Nina gets into the tub. A low moan of pleasure, passes her lips as the warm water, relaxes her muscles.

She hums while bathing, eyes closed leaning back into the water. A new song builds up through the speakers, it almost made her cry a few times. The song now playing was _if I Could Be Like That by, 3 Doors Down_, and it reminded her of things from some years before. A sigh rolls out of her chest, eyes build with tears as, she sings the lyrics. A want builds in her chest, whenever it does her heart feels like it's breaking.

_Now and dreams we runShe spends her days up in the north park,Watching the people as they passAnd all she wants is justA little piece of this dream, Is that too much to askWith a safe home, and a warm bed, On a quiet little streetAll she wants is just that something toHold onto, that's all she needsYeah!If I could be like that,I would give anythingJust to live one day, in those shoesIf I could be like that, what would I do,What would I do_

Eyes close as the smell of roses fills the room. She was off after those lyrics, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Medium full dark rose pink lips tremble, tears cover them, to which she goes under water. Quickly the raven haired woman baths, to get out and dry off. A towel is wrapped around her curvy and leanly slim muscled body. She has wide, child bearing hips, a smooth, flat tummy, and nice full breast.

Another songs rolls in, it's soft with a beautiful guitar start. The song's called _I'll Be by, Edwin McCain_, it reminded her of a young male she once knew. He was a sweet, young male that was a bit to arrogant for his own good.

With those thoughts she was dressed, in black boy cut panties with crimson edges and skeletons all over it. She had on a black 36E sized bra, that fit just perfectly pushing up her breast, to give them, much needed support with their bigger size. Nina was happy with her body, she wasn't fat, nor was she anorexic with her bones showing. She didn't like those people much, their thin, and frailness reminded her of a zombie like the silver blue ones on her bra.

With that, she pulls on the only thing that had been in her closet that fit. It was Ada's, but was obviously meant for her. She wasn't sure why, but she knew her friend was up to something. Nina had figured that out when she found her closet practically empty the day before. The woman was wondering if she was being sent on a vacation or something.

With a sigh, Nina puts on the soft and silky dark silver blue clothe dress. The material lightly clings to her curvy body, with short off the shoulder sleeves. It clashes with her smooth, pale, ivory skin. The raven haired woman, had already brushed her hair, pulling it up into a braided bun with bangs left to cover the scar on her face.

Nina looks into a mirror, seeing her reflection makes her realize just how different she looks. A sigh rumbles through her chest again, before pulling on a black lace corset, that ties up the front with strings. After that's done she walks out of the bathroom on bare feet. Her eyes, scan the room looking for shoes. As she finds black knee-high steel toe high heeled combat boots the door bell rings. Nina ignores it, to head over and put on just above the knee stockings, before the boots. As she gets them on, the door opens to reveal Ada and Wesker standing on her door step.

Nina glances over at her best friend and annoying flirt. Her eyes look over the two before speaking, "So, What has your diabolical mind come up with this time? And what does it have to do with blondie?" When she's done talking a dark eyebrow arches as a slim finger points at Wesker.

**-(-.-)-**

**Me: *cuddled with Leon* So, as it appears, this chapter is done!~ Can't wait till the next episode. **

**Leon: Episode? You do realize this is a story?**

**Me: Yes, and you do realize your witty banter makes you look gay at times. *smirks at the blonde, pushing my medium brown hair out of my face***

**Ada: *smirks chuckling* Eve owned you there Leon!**

**Leon: *grumbles frowning more than usual* Shut up. *he crosses his arm over his chest***

**Me, Ada, & Claire: *laughs***

**Me: Ushihihi, man! You don't take being owned that well. Ever heard of Good Sportsmanship? *smirking***

**Leon: Yes, and it has nothing to do with this.**

**Me: *plays **_**Oppan Gangnam Style **_**and dances out* See ya'll next chapter!~**


End file.
